Staying Safe
by WretchedLust
Summary: Sequel to "Safety". 8 months after the incident Miles spends Thanksgiving with Tristan's family and reflects on everything that's happened since then, and what's yet to come. Triles. One-shot. (Rated a little higher than Safety for some mild sexual content.)


**A/N: Apparently I couldn't stay away for long! Even though I just finished the prequel to this story yesterday morning! This is the sequel to my other story "Safety", which I highly recommend reading before this one. This one will remain a one-shot but don't worry...I've got plenty more ideas up my sleeve ;) As always, please leave me with reviews and and any feedback! I love that shit. It's like a fucking drug.**

* * *

><p>"So...don't go.", Tristan spoke quietly after pulling away from the gentle kiss they shared.<p>

It was the morning after the night Miles' life took a dangerous turn. His father had beaten him, leaving him to run off to his boyfriend's company. What he found there that night was more than he would have ever expected. He found a place he felt welcome and safe, and a family that cared about him more than his own had ever seemed to. Tristan's crystal eyes were wide with the obvious trace of scheming.

"I mean. Go home tonight. Talk to your family and I'll go with you.", Tristan assured him as he took his boyfriend's hand, "But come back. Stay with us, Miles. I know this probably seems crazy but spending last night taking care of you felt so right. And everything you just said about me - I feel the same way about you. It would kill me to see you go back home and feel miserable and unsafe there. My mom already loves you to death. If that's something you want, I think we can make it work. Plus...we can't let Zig and Maya beat us at our couple game!"

Miles still remembered the moment Tristan had asked him to move in with him as clearly as if it had just happened seconds ago. But in fact it had been eight months to the day. The process hadn't been entirely easy, but it was damn well worth it. His father had left that night and never returned, but was soon sentenced to time in prison. His campaign was shot but at this point none of the Hollingsworths seemed to care. His single mom and the twins were entirely supportive but just being back at that house where everything had happened over those treacherous years made him anxious. He went back for family time about twice a week - some times alone and other times with Tristan in tow. Things were definitely better but he was glad Tristan and his mom had offered him an escape. Ms. Milligan was on board with the idea so long as Miles followed her rules and treated her and her home just as her biological sons do. He had done a pretty decent job so far - learning when and how to help out with things around the house.

She made the same joke for an entire week about how it gave her an excuse to finally clean out the spare room they'd been using for storage for "centuries". Tristan rolled his eyes every time but Miles' couldn't help but laugh. It took more time to move that stuff out than it took to move him in, but the whole process seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Every day living with Tristan was an adventure; one that Miles' couldn't wait to jump into every morning. Tristan was his rock. In the past 8 months they laughed and bickered and made up and kissed _a lot_ and ultimately grew so much stronger - both as people and as a couple.

Currently they were about to face what had to be one of their biggest couple milestones yet: Thanksgiving. Miles' was going along with his lovely boyfriend and Ms. Milligan to his grandmother's house to meet the rest of the Milligan family which was apparently ginormous. Tristan was giving him the low down on behavior while rummaging through his closet to do last minute packing.

"We might wanna watch the PDA in front of grandma.", Tristan rambled on not even breaking to look at Miles, "I mean. She's not a 'phobe or anything - she's dying to meet you actually. But like...we should probably tone it down even more than we do around mama. Like a PG level."

"So...can I do this?", Miles asked suddenly appearing behind Tristan and letting his long, slender fingers dance along the boys sided

Tristan giggled and squirmed, swatting his hands away. The boy was hilariously ticklish, and Miles never got tired of using that to his advantage. His cheeks had flushed a bright shade of pink just from the few seconds Miles had managed to get him.

"Absolutely not! You know I don't like being tickled!"

"Okay fine. How about...this?", Miles asked ignoring the way Tristan flinched as he moved towards him

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind, letting his head drop on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and took in Tristan's familiar vanilla scent.

"That's fine.", Tristan humored him as he reached up to grab something from the top shelf of the closet.

"So, what about this?", Miles caught his hand mid air and laced their fingers together, bringing their intertwined hands down to Tristan's sides

"Also fine."

"And this?", Miles mumbled before planting a quick kiss on Tristan's cheek

"Probably still safe.", Tristan laughed slightly unable to mask his genuine smile any longer

"Hey, I'm pretty good at this.", Miles beamed before continuing on with his little game, "Okay uh...what about this?"

He planted one chaste kiss under Tristan's jaw. Just as the blonde opened his mouth to answer Miles attacked, leaving a trail of fast open mouthed puckers down the boy's neck. Tristan's head naturally slanted the opposite way to give his boyfriend access. Miles's breath was hot against the sensitive skin, the warmth still remaining even as he began to kiss his way back up by Tristan's ear.

"That might be a little much for grandma", Tristan teased with a quivering voice

"Oh really?", Miles spoke against the tender spot where Tristan's ear and jaw connect, "Well is this okay?"

He let his hands grip at the boy's hips, pulling his ass back against him hard

"You're pushing it, buddy.", Tristan warned with his voice raising to a slightly higher pitch

"Hmm. Well then I guess I definitely shouldn't do this.", Miles growled in his boyfriend's ear

Tristan didn't even have time to question what 'this' was before Miles was carrying him backwards towards the bed. He squealed out the boy's name, wiggling uselessly until the two were falling backwards onto Tristan's mattress. They tumbled, both failing to suppress their giggles. They landed side by side, their faces only inches apart.

"Come any closer and...I'll kiss you.", Tristan spat out between gulps of air which only managed to make them laugh harder

"Go ahead.", Miles snapped back confidently finishing the scene they both knew all too well

As he spoke he pressed his forehead against Tristan's, exaggerating the lack of space between them. Soon his head was being pushed back with a much more forceful kiss than he was anticipating. Miles caught his surprised gasp deep in his throat, letting his eyelids close naturally. Tristan's lips tasted like mint gum and cherry chapstick, an odd but surprisingly tolerable combination.

"Whoa.", the deeper voiced boy spoke as they pulled away letting out the trapped air.

He smirked mischievously at his lover, who returned the look. They both knew what was coming next.

"I think now comes the part where I kiss you again.", Miles spoke as he leaned in once more

Tristan tipped his head the other way and their mouths met in a skilled embrace. The kisses were sensual - both boys moving in slowly and deeply as if trying to savor every last bit of each one. Shy hands found their way to shoulders and waists. With both boys lost in the reminisce the kisses were different, sending a mutual tingling feeling through them both. These kisses were passionate yet cautious, like exploring a new place. There was something about the moment - moving so unhurried and alert - that made Miles feel as if he was falling in love with his boyfriend all over again. Realizing he had fallen in love was a lot easier than he had imagined. Everything came so naturally with Tristan.

"I love you.", Tristan's words came as easy as a breath as they pulled apart

The blonde pulled his lover closer, his hand barely grazing Miles' backside.

"I love you too. But uh...I think the ass touching was supposed to come before the kissing.", Miles snickered making Tristan roll his eyes

"Oh come on. If we're really playing that game I'd have to feel you up too."

Miles only shrugged, a goofy smile plastered across his face before rolling on top of his boyfriend. But soon the boys were in a tangled mess, Tristan positioned on Miles' lap with their legs wrapped around each others backs. They rocked back and forth as they kissed, hands fumbling while trying to untuck and unbutton each other's shirts. These kisses were fast and heated, their tongues battling for dominance. They pushed and pulled at the fabric with frustrated whines as they tried to slide the shirts off one another's backs. As if rehearsed their hands both flew to the other's sides, settling on the newly naked flesh just above their waistline. Tristan ground his pelvis into Miles', eliciting a long, harsh breath threw clenched teeth. Just as Miles positioned himself to reciprocate an all too familiar boom rang through the house.

"Boys! You ready?!"

Tristan's mom called out and both boys groaned - Miles instantly throwing Tristan onto his back with one last long, frustrated kiss. He pushed his head as deep into the bed as it could go, both boys creating friction between each other's hips.

"God dammit.", Miles cursed angrily as he forced himself to pull away, panting as he stared into Tristan's dark eyes

"We're going to give poor grandma a heart attack.", Tristan noted

Miles only laughed as the two hastily reapplied their shirts and adjusted the crotch of their pants before strolling out as innocently as possible

"All ready.", Tristan announced as they slid into the back seat of the car together behind Ms. Milligan

"Fantastic.", she spoke as she adjusted the rear view mirror and fixed her eyes on the couple, "Miles. Tame the sex hair."

"Actually it's make out hair.", Miles fought back and Tristan smacked his wrist with a shocked laugh

But to nobody's surprise his mom giggled as she backed out of the driveway. Miles always knew just how to joke around with her, even if it did embarrass Tristan at times. Which of course, was Miles favorite part. But he did as he was told, trying to pat his ruffled locks down to a somewhat normal position as the truck sped away. Tristan fell asleep at some point along the three hour car ride, his head resting against the side of Miles' shoulder. Miles' arm sat loosely around his boyfriend's shoulder, gently rubbing his bicep as he slept. He had expected no less. His boyfriend was never very good at staying awake for any trips lasting longer than 20 minutes. Miles tried to occupy himself with the images out the window, watching everything change from familiar to a whole new place. Tristan was shaken awake as the vehicle came to a harsh halt in his grandmother's driveway. He groggily sat up, wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth and staring at his boyfriend through half opened eyes.

The two walked hand-in-hand up to the front door where they were both pulled into Tristan's grandma's open arms. She looked just like his mother only older, her smile traced by wrinkles. Everyone was ushered into the kitchen where the oldest Milligan woman began to gripe about all that still had to be done. Tristan and his mother were quick to assist. Miles went to go join chopping vegetables when he was pulled back by a strong grip at his arm.

"Ohh no. You're not allowed to be on kitchen duty.", Ms. Milligan peered at Miles with that universal parental look that says 'You Know What You Did'

"Oh come on.", Miles said with a huff

He only caught the dinner on fire twice...three times if you count the time he put it out before anyone else saw. Of course there was the time he slit his finger with a knife. But that healed quickly and was still partially Tristan's fault for distracting him.

"Sorry babe. I have no power here.", Tristan raised his hands to show neutrality

"There's gotta be something I can help with", he pressed but Ms. Milligan shook her head

"Not in here there's not. I love you kid, but you're a walking disaster when it comes to food. Go sit on the couch and catch the game, we'll find you when something you can help with comes along."

He wanted to protest but knew it was useless. He reluctantly slugged into the room and fell down onto the sofa. The game was alright - nothing worth getting too worked up about but he had to admit he was happy to be able to watch. He was eventually interrupted by an unfamiliar woman bursting through the front door balancing about 20 grocery bags and a crying toddler.

"Uh hi. I'm Miles.", he stood as he spoke remembering to be courteous, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Sure, Miles. Take a baby.", she spoke plopping the child unexpectedly in his outstretched arms without missing a step as she trudged into the kitchen

"Whoa...hey..what do I-?!", he faltered but she had already disappeared into the excited greetings and hugs from those in the kitchen

"Hey Tris, you're looking great.", the woman spoke as she began to dump everything out of the bags onto the kitchen table, "Hey uh...Am I to assume the handsome guy I left my son with is your boyfriend?"

Tristan whipped around to look at her, his jaw tight with worry. He loved his boyfriend but the guy had to be completely clueless when it came to childcare.

"You left Miles with the baby?!", he gawked and before she even had time to finish nodding her head he was out of the room

But he was stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the livingroom doorway to see his boyfriend seated on the couch, gently bouncing the child on his knee. The kid giggled and Miles coo-ed right along with him. The look on his face was curious yet loving, his lips curled up into a genuine smile.

"Miles Hollingsworth", Tristan spoke legitimately surprised as he strutted towards his boyfriend, "Handsome devil, adequate lover, AND a professional babysitter? Why, you're just the whole package."

Miles chuckled and Tristan's demeanor softened, melting at the undeniable adorableness before him.

"I didn't know you were good with kids", he whispered and his boyfriend glanced over at him

"I didn't either. Still don't know that I am. I just remember my own grandparents doing this when Hunter and Frankie were upset as kids. Probably did it with me too. Hey uh, who is this dashing youngster by the way?"

"My cousin.", Tristan explained, "His name's Braiden. The clueless woman with a thousand bags was my aunt Eileen. And somewhere around here should be his sister Lucy..."

"I knew I couldn't hide forever.", a small voice made itself known for the first time in the form of a little blonde girl peering around the couch

She had to be about 5, with the same beautiful dark eyes as Tristan.

"Hey, there she is!", Tristan lept off the couch to grab her

The girl squealed and struggled but the smile never left her face, even as Tristan pulled her down onto the couch and began tickling at her sides. She only laughed and begged him to stop. Miles grin grew wider at the familiar sight. When he felt she finally had enough Tristan let her up. She snuggled up against him and he beamed down at her, his arm moving around her small frame. He grabbed the remote from between him and Miles and flicked it to a cartoon station.

"You don't seem too bad at this kid stuff yourself.", Miles commented making Tristan blush

The two entertained the young ones for a while, pausing every so often to greet the various family members upon arrival. Each one met Miles with a warm embrace which he happily returned, grateful to feel accepted even by these strangers. When they were finally called in to eat everyone crowded around a wooden table that was almost too large to fit in the room. Miles and Tristan passed Braiden and Lucy back to their parents before finding two open chairs next to each other.

"Oh. I forgot to mention. Family tradition. Before we actually eat we all have to go around the table and say what we're thankful for.", Tristan whispered just as the crowd was growing unusually quiet

The pair listened intently to everyone's words, awe-ing or laughing whenever deemed appropriate. Eventually the pattern made its way to Miles, and he took an anxious breath as every eye settled on him.

"Um. Well. I'm grateful that I've found the love of my life. And a wonderful family who loves me and cares for me, and gave me a place to call home when I couldn't find that in my own.", he glanced over at Ms. Milligan before turning to look directly at the blonde to his right

Everyone gushed and Miles was taken by surprise once more as Tristan leaned over to plant an innocent kiss against his lips. Their hands met under the table, giving each other a reassuring squeeze as they turned back to the table with the same faces - bright eyed and excited for what the future might hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Daaaaawwwwww how cute was that?! Well hope you guys enjoyed. I'm gonna go vomit now. Until next time!<strong>


End file.
